Pudo ser tan Facil
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: Aveces la rutina mata el amor, ¿Podrá ahora el amor matar a la rutina?
1. Chapter 1

**Pudo ser tan Fácil**

**Título:** Pudo ser tan Fácil

**Autor:** Karla Avalos

**Personajes:** Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry

"_**Pudo ser tan fácil, pero lo dejaste ir Tomas tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo a ser feliz"**_

POV Rachel

Otro día en la William McKinley High School. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Caminar por los pasillos de esta escuela, donde lo más importante, no son las calificaciones, sino las etiquetas que día con día, los que se creen superiores a los demás, te ponen.

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y no me da vergüenza decir que soy una Gleek. Puede que antes si me diera pena decirlo, pero no me voy a avergonzar de tener esa etiqueta solo por hacer las cosas que en verdad me gustan. La razón por la cual me llaman así es por que pertenezco al Glee Club y para el resto de las demás chicas (porristas) soy diferente a ellas, razón por la cual soy tratada, digamos, como un insignificante insecto. Pero no me afecta, bueno, no mucho. Creo…

-Fíjate por donde vas, RuPaul—Y aquí comenzaba mi rutina de día a día, 08:30 AM: Ser insultada por Quinn y sus secuaces; de su lado derecho, Santana y de su lado izquierdo, Brittany. Las tres porristas más lindas, más populares y las tres favoritas porristas de la entrenadora Silvestre. En ocasiones solo pretendía no escuchar los insultos de la Capitana de las Cherrios, pero en otras, era simplemente imposible.

Yo seguí mi camino y escuche la risa de Santana. Era un hecho que en verdad no le agradaba. Ella era malvada conmigo, siempre encontraba el más mínimo detalle para hacerme sentir mal. Así era Santana. Brittany en cambio era muy tierna y muy linda, aunque en ocasiones, era muy distraída y se podría decir que un poco tontuela, pero es un amor de niña. Ella es la única de las porristas que me habla dentro y fuera de la escuela. Así era Brittany.

Entre a mi clase de Historia, donde Finn ya me había apartado un lugar junto a él. Yo solo sonreí y bese su mejilla en modo de agradecimiento. El profesor entró y yo tomé asiento, segundos después mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo saque de mi bolso y vi que era un mensaje.

-"Lo siento. ¿Te veo después de clases?—Leí el mensaje y solo suspire.

-"Te veo en el auditorio"—Presione la tecla de enviar y me concentre en la clase. Después de seis meses era la misma rutina. Pero que podía hacer, a mí me gustaban las rutinas.

La última clase del día había llegado a su fin, cerré mi libro y me disponía a salir del salón, pero la voz de Finn detuvo mi salida.

-¡Hey Rachel!—Finn camino hasta mi con una sonrisa en su rostro y con sus libros en mano.

-¿Qué paso, Finn?—Y él seguía con su mirada en mí y con su misma sonrisa. No iba a negarlo, Finn es muy guapo y me encanta su sonrisa, siempre me hace sentir bien, cuando estoy mal. Y en cierto punto, hasta me sentía atraída a él.

-Me preguntaba ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora en la tarde?—Él se notaba nervioso. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que no, pero…

-Finn, el día de ahora tengo cosas que hacer, pero tal vez otro día—Y Finn me miro

-Rachel, si esto es por Quinn… —Yo lo interrumpí

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?—Dije rápidamente

-Pues que terminamos y pues pienses que yo quiero salir contigo para olvidarme de ella. Tu sabes que no es así, en verdad me gustas y quiero intentar algo contigo—Finn se sonrojo al decir esto y yo también. Sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento. Finn siempre me había gustado, pero en estos momentos, simplemente yo no podía estar con él.

-No, Finn, no es eso. Yo tengo planes con mis padres. Otro día, a lo mejor—No deje que me contestara, solo bese su mejilla y salí del salón. Que ganas de romper la rutina.

Camine hasta el auditorio. Por los pasillos se podían apreciar a las porritas con los jugadores de Futbol. Las malditas etiquetas estaban molestándome. El qué dirán que apoderaba de mi vida poco a poco, el miedo, el ego, las burlas, el rechazo; estaba harta. Yo solo quería ser una adolescente normal, vivir mi vida, sin importar todo eso, sin importar nada, yo solo quería romper la rutina, solo quería vivir mi vida, yo solo quería dejar de experimentar como era amar sufriendo. Romper la rutina, era tan fácil, pero el ego, el miedo, el orgullo, no lo dejaban fluir.

-Hola—Me dijo al momento que entre. Yo solo me senté dos asientos separada del lugar donde se sentaba.

-¿Para qué querías verme?—Fue lo que le dije

-Te extrañaba—Trato de acercarse a mí y besarme, pero no me hice a un lado

-Ya en serio, ¿Qué quieres?—Se podía observar el asombro en sus ojos, puesto que yo nunca le negaba un beso por más enojada que estaba. Pero este día era diferente, no estaba enojada, estaba lastimada.

-Es la verdad, Rachel—Me miro directamente a los ojos—Lo siento—Bajo su mirada y yo no pude más.

-Siempre es lo mismo. No creo ser capaz de soportarlo más.

-Rachel, ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué de que hablo, Quinn? Te diré de lo que hablo. Que ya no puedo pretender que no pasa nada cada vez que me insultas, que me vez en los pasillos y lo que haces es tirarme una bebida en la cara, de hacerme la vida imposible, solo para conservar tu apariencia como la Queen B, en la escuela. Ya no puedo seguir con la rutina—Era el momento de sacar lo que sentía. Era el momento. Quinn no podía seguir tratándome de la misma manera.

-¿Y cuál es esa rutina, según tú, Rachel?

-Insulto, disculpa, palabras bonitas, besos y allí va Rachel de estúpida, pensando que mañana llegare a la escuela y tú actuaras como lo eres cuando estamos solo tú y yo. Sin la preocupación de quien nos ve, quien hablará de nosotras por estar juntas—Quinn me miro a los ojos directamente e intento abrazarme, pero yo no la deje.

-Rachel tu sabes que esto no iba a ser fácil. Tú sabías que yo en la escuela seguiría siendo la misma, yo sé que no está bien, que si en verdad te quiero, tengo que cambiar, pero es que ponte en mi lugar, soy la capitana de porristas, no puedo ponerme en boca de todos. Ya pase por un embarazo y pase a ser la comidilla de toda la escuela. El decirle a todo el mundo que tengo una relación contigo, sería el fin de todo lo que yo tengo—Quinn tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya. La sensación de su piel rozando la mía, era una sensación que no podía explicar. Pero no podía caer en eso, a Quinn solo le preocupaba ella.

-¿Y lo que yo siento, Quinn? ¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí? A ti solo te importa lo que tu sientes, lo que tú vas a perder, ¿pero yo? Sé que no soy popular, sé que no soy la chica más hermosa, pero yo todo esto, a lo largo de seis meses lo he soportado por que te quiero, por que en verdad siento cosas que nunca jamás en la vida sentí por nadie, pero no creo que funcione.

-Rachel—Quinn intento detenerme, pero yo no quería quedarme allí, con ella. Si lo hacía, todo iba a terminar, y yo me estaba enamorada de ella. Estaba pasando lo que no quería.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Y por qué a mí, me toca sufrir, si solo te amé de más No lo pude evitar"**_

POV Quinn

Rachel ser marcho y me quede sola en ese gran auditorio. Ella tenía razón, a mí solo me preocupaba lo que me pasara a mí, pero nunca me preocupaba lo que le pasaba a ella. Ya teníamos seis meses con esta relación. Dentro de la escuela, yo seguía siendo una perra con Rachel, pero fuera de ella, todo eso se iba, y flotaba todo el cariño y amor que siento por ella.

Aún no sé cómo paso todo, solo sé que me estoy enamorando de ella y no la quiero perder. Pero ella es la que más ha puesto en la relación, ella se esfuerza por complacerme, por ser indiferente en la escuela, por recibir todos esos insultos, pero así tenía que ser.

Yo era la Queen B.

Rachel se había ido corriendo tan rápido, que no pude alcanzarla, obviamente disimule muy bien que buscaba a alguien de mis amigos. Entre la poca gente que quedaba, se encontraba Santana. Mi mejor amiga. Sabía que podía contarle todo a ella, pero no podía contarle lo de mi relación con Rachel. Me mataría.

-¡Hey!—Me dijo mi latina amiga, yo le sonreí

-¿Qué haces tan tarde en la escuela?—Santana se puso nerviosa y un leve color carmesí se postro en sus mejillas

-Asuntos, Q—Yo ya no dije nada más. Santana en su momento me diría las cosas

-¿Y tú?—Me dijo ella levantando una ceja

-Lo mismo que tú, Santana—Santana solo sonrió

-¿Nos vamos juntas? ¿O todavía no terminas tus asuntos?—Yo solo suspire pesadamente. Mi asunto apenas y había comenzado. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perder a Rachel

-Vámonos, mi asunto no termina aquí, S—Santana solo encogió sus hombros y ambas caminamos hasta la salida y al salir, la vi. Allí estaba ella y estaba con Él. Rachel, estaba con Finn. Ella sonreía y el también. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-¡Mira nada más! ¿Qué es lo que mis ojos ven?—Dijo Santana una vez que estábamos cerca de ellos. Yo solo cerré mis puños y los cerraba con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?—Dijo Finn. Mi mirada estaba casi enterrada en la tierra. No me podía imaginar la idea de Rachel con nadie más que no fuera yo. Yo era lo mejor para ella, ella me pertenecía a mí y solo a mí.

-Burlarnos un rato, ¿no es así, Q?—Pero yo no conteste. Seguí mi camino, mis piernas se movían por impulso. Sentí como la sangre me hervía de coraje. Rachel estaba sonriendo y la sonrisa no se la producía yo, sino él.

-¡Hey! ¡Quinn! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?—Me grito Santana una vez que estábamos adentro de mi carro.

-Nada. No quería verle la cara a RuPaul y al imbécil de Finn—Si pudiera me golpeara a mí misma cada vez que llamaba de esa manera a Rachel.

-¡Uy! Te puso de muy mal humor ver a tu ex con esa enana, ¿no es así?—No, lo que me puso de mal humor fue ver a mi novia con el estúpido de mi ex, el cual estaba sumamente enamorado de mi novia. Mi novia

-Claro que no. Es solo que Finn es un idiota al tratar de tener algo con Rachel. No ve que si llega a tener algo con ella, solo será el fin de su popularidad.

-No, no es eso. No me sonó convincente—Santana me miro a los ojos

-Si me quieres creer, bueno y sino, también. Ahora abróchate tu cinturón—Y en cuanto lo hizo, arranque el carro a toda velocidad, estaba lo que le sigue de enojada. Quería regresar y tomar a Finn de las solapas de su camisa y decirle que Rachel era mía y solo mía y que no se lo podía acercar.

Llegamos hasta un parque el cual estaba a lo lejos de la ciudad. Debía poner mis ideas en claro, debía tener en cuenta de que no soy la única en la relación. Que una relación es un tema de dos y yo es esa relación, no estaba aportando nada. Yo solo cumplía con disculparme con Rachel, besarla, hacerle el amor y consentirla en todo lo que ella quisiera, pero fuera de la escuela, dentro de ella, era todo lo contrario. Ella era la que estaba sufriendo.

Y yo era la causa de ese sufrimiento.

Así que si ella me dejaba por Finn, mi culpa sería. Yo no la quería perder, Rachel era lo más importante para mí. Nunca le he dicho que la quiero, nunca la he invitado a una cita de verdad, nunca me había preocupado lo todo eso que ella me dijo hace unos momentos. Yo solo me preocupaba por mí, sin importar lo que ella sintiera. Yo me sentía fatal.

-¿En qué o quién piensas, Quinn?—La voz de Santana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Santana todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de decirle que estaba con Rachel, que la amaba, que estaba enamorada de ella, que quería tomar su mano delante de todo mundo, que quería estar con ella siempre.

-En nada, ni nadie—Y Santana solo negó con la cabeza

-Sé muy bien cuando mientes y sé que me estas mintiendo—Solo suspire. Se lo tenía que decir.

-Es acerca de Rachel—Ella al escuchar el nombre de Rachel, me miro rápidamente

-¿RuPaul?—Yo solo cerré los ojos apretando y contrayendo mi coraje al escuchar ese maldito sobrenombre.

-Hace seis meses que tengo una relación con ella—Santana me miro con ojos y boca abierta.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? ¿Con RuPaul? Oh por Dios, Quinn. ¿Estás bien? ¿No estas drogada? ¡Dios mío! De tantas y tantos te fijaste en esa cosa—Y allí fue mi límite. Santana había cruzado ya la línea

-Santana, por favor. Ten respeto para mi novia—Y ella me miro incrédulamente

-Pides respeto a alguien más para ella cuando tú, que dices amarla, no se lo das. No seas hipócrita, Quinn—Y en lugar de querer golpear a Santana, caí en la cruda realidad. Esa era la verdad, como pedía respeto de otras personas para ella, cuando yo no se lo daba.

-Es verdad—Yo me senté en el césped y tome mi cara entre mis manos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Yo podía ser feliz con Rachel, pero para mí, eso no era suficiente, había algo más. Y por eso, iba a perderla.

-Lo siento, no debí ser tan dura—Santana se sentó a un lado de mí y comenzó a sobar mi espalda como símbolo de apoyo.

-No, no te disculpes. Tienes toda la razón. Yo soy la culpable de todo. Ella me ama y porque me ama, soporta que le haga todo lo que le hago. No se valorar su amor, Santana—Mire a mi amiga.

-Déjame procesar la información, por qué todo esto ha sido como una bomba nuclear en mi cerebro—Yo sonreí-¿Así que estas con Ru…-La mire—Rachel?—Asentí—Bueno esa no me la veía venir. No te digo que este mal, pero vamos es Rachel—Yo la mire feo—Ok, lo siento. Quinn yo no soy nadie para juzgar con quien andes o con quien te acuestes. Pero solo debes trabajar más en tu relación con ella. La hacemos sentir mierda todos los días. Es divertido, no te puedo mentir. Pero yo, por más perra que sea, no podía hacerle eso a mi pareja—Santana se paró, limpió su falda y me dejo sola pensando. Ella tenía razón.

**Hola! Lamento que ayer no pude introducir bien al fic, pero es que soy nueva en esto del fanfiction y así :$.**

**Bueno, este fic está inspirado en una canción de Belinda, llamada "Pudo ser tan Fácil". Espero que este dic sea de su agrado y sigan apoyándome con sus comentarios que para una escritora es como su fuente de inspiración el saber que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que escribo. Sin más por el momento me despido, agradeciéndoles de antemano el apoyo brindado.**

**También para invitarlos a leer mi otro fic Faberry, "Solo tu & yo". Sin más por el momento me despido! Y gracias de nuevo**

**Atte:**

**Karla Avalos**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Y por qué a mí, me toca sufrir, si solo te amé de más No lo pude evitar, Y entonces grito, lloro, muero todo en silencio"**_

POV Rachel

El día de ayer no supe nada de Quinn. Era la primera vez que discutíamos de esa manera. Pero si no decía lo que sentía en esos momentos, jamás iba a ser posible decir lo que siento. Yo sabía a lo que me metía cuando dije que si a la relación con Quinn, pero jamás pensé que sería así de pesado y doloroso.

Cuando ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, fue algo surreal, pensé que era una cruel broma de ella, pero mire en sus ojos, que me decía la verdad. Su mirada no era la que siempre tenía en la escuela. Su mirada era pacifica, amorosa, plena y lleva de tranquilidad. Ella me dijo que dentro de la escuela, seguiría siendo la Queen B, pero fuera de la escuela, ella se comportaría como lo que era, una chica enamorada.

Los primeros meses, lo soportaba, puesto que pensaba que las cosas en los próximos meses iban a cambiar, pero los días y semanas pasaban y así se convertían en meses y nada pasaba, todo seguía igual, todo se había convertido en una rutina,

Una pesada rutina

Estaba en mi habitación, escuchando muisca a todo volumen, era lo único que me podía calmar. Había llorado parte de la parte. Lo que también me preocupaba, era que Quinn me había visto con Finn, platicando. Ella es muy celosa, y más cuando estoy cerca de Finn. Él está enamorado de mí y ella piensa que cuando me enfade correré a los brazos de él, punto que no es verdad. Yo amaba a Quinn.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, escuche que mi padre abrió la puerta, pero jamás escuche quien había llegado a la casa y no me importaba. Seguí con la música a todo volumen y segundos después, la puerta de mi habitación estaba sonando, claramente había dicho a mi padre que no quería visitas de nadie, que no me sentía con el ánimo para ver a alguien. Con pesadez me levante de mi cama y fui a abrir la puerta.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Quinn estaba en la puerta de mi habitación junto con Santana. Al principio pensé cerrar la puerta y esconderme en el baño, pero era una decisión muy inmadura, después pensé en dejarlas pasar pero yo no podía, no quería. Además, entendía por qué Quinn estaba allí, pero ¿Santana?

-¿Podemos pasar?—Quinn fue la que hablo. Yo solo me hice a un lado y ambas pasaron .

-Tu habitación es justo como pensé—Dijo Santana la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver mi rosado y muy aniñado cuarto.

-Santana—Le dijo Quinn. Yo no hablaba, no tenía nada que decir, estaba sin palabras

-Lo siento—Santana me miro y después sentí la mirada de Quinn en mí. Su mirada era muy pesada y la podía sentir. Sabía que estaba enojada y sabía que su enojo era por Finn, pero yo también estaba enojada, así que las dos estábamos enojadas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Vienen a burlarse de mi casa, mi cuarto o de mí?—Las palabras solo salían sin control. Me dolía decir eso, pero yo no tenía control de mis palabras. Fije mi mirada en Quinn.

-A ninguna de esas cosas, Rachel—Dijo Santana, lo cual me sorprendió, me llamo por mi nombre y no por uno de los malditos sobrenombres que solía decirme.

-Ya lo sabe, Rach—Ahora era Quinn la que hablaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?—Le dije

-No te hagas, Berry. Sé que tú y ella—Apuntando a Quinn—Están juntas—Yo al escuchar eso abrí mis ojos. Quinn le había dicho a Santana, a la porrista que mi vida había hecho un infierno por más de un año.

-No ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo. Aparte es un avance—Quinn quiso sonreír, pero solo logro una media sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas, Quinn?—Mire a ambas. Santana se miraba algo desesperada.

-¿De qué te habla, Berry? De que Quinn me dijo que desde hace seis meses se andan besuqueando, de que te trata mal en la escuela por qué no quiere arruinar su reputación de la Queen B, de que fuera de la escuela, ella se comporta como la novia perfecta, de que te ama, Berry. De eso es lo que habla, Quinn—Yo no podía creer lo que Santana estaba diciendo, Quinn nunca me había dicho que me amaba, si era cariñosa, pero siempre todo era con un fin sexual.

-Sé que nunca te lo había dicho, Rachel, pero tú eres para mí más importante que lo que digan en la escuela, de lo que piensen de mí, de lo que murmuren, de que me traten de lesbiana. Rachel tu eres para mí lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida—Quinn se acercó a mí, hasta quedar frente a frente. Las lágrimas de emoción salían de mis ojos, ella nunca me había dicho eso, le importaba, ahora sabía que le importaba a Quinn, pero no sería tan fácil para ella.

-¿Cómo sé qué lo que dices es verdad?—Quinn se separó un poco de mí y me miro asombrada.

-Porque lo digo del corazón, Rachel. Jamás había abierto mi corazón de la manera en que lo estoy abriendo contigo. Rachel yo te amo, te amo más que nada en este mundo—La mirada de Quinn era la que siempre tenía cuando solo estábamos ella y yo. La mirada dulce y amorosa apareció en sus ojos.

-No es suficiente—Me aleje de ella y camine en dirección apuesta. Me detuve en esa gran ventana que estaba en mi dormitorio y mire el atardecer.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas, Rach?—Aleje mi mirada de esa gran ventana y fije mi mirada en ella.

-Cambiar la rutina, Quinn—Ella solo dio media vuelta y miro a Santana. Ella solo encogió los hombros.

-¿La rutina? Esa rutina de la que hablaste ahora en la tarde—Yo solo asentí

-Ya no puedo pretender que todo está bien, cuando no lo está—Me miro

-¿Y por eso vas a que Finn te consuele?—La mirada dulce ya no estaba, ahora se miraba dolor y rencor en sus ojos.

-Me invito a salir, y no acepte, porque tengo una relación contigo, Quinn. Pero en estos momentos, ya no sé qué creer.

-No quieres creer que te amo, que daría lo que fuera por tenerte conmigo. Al parecer, abrir mi corazón no fue suficiente para ti.

-Me hablas bonito ahorita, te creo y te amo más; pero llega la hora de entrar a la escuela y verte y en lugar de unos "Buenas días" lo que recibo es un "Fíjate por donde vas, RuPaul"

-Mi manera de actuar no ha sido la correcta, no es algo de lo que este orgullosa, pero…-No la deje continuar

-Tu imagen es más importante, Quinn. Lo entiendo. Si me disculpas, tengo que dormir, es tarde y papa se enojara—Quinn ya no dijo nada y salió del cuarto.

-Rachel—Me llamo santana y yo la mire—Créeme cuando te digo que Quinn está enamorada de ti y haría lo que fuera por ti.

-No creo, Santana. Ya son seis meses de insultos y amor, no se cual es lo que en verdad me demuestra Quinn.

-Entonces si sabias a lo que te atenías, ¿por qué accediste a tener algo con Quinn?—Santana salió de mi habitación y yo me quede pensando.

-Porque me gusta estar amando sufriendo—Mire por mi ventana y mire a Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Y entonces grito, lloro, muero, todo en silencio Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo, Amar sufriendo, solo por ti"**_

POV Quinn

-Es oficial, Santana. Mi novia no quiere saber nada de mí—Santana estábamos en un bar a las afueras de Lima. Me sentía fatal, mi propia novia no creía en mis palabras, y entendía. De la noche a la mañana, después de seis meses, no me creería tan fácil.

-No de te des por vencida, Quinn; si en verdad te ama, ella volverá a ti—Santana bebió de su copa y yo la imite.

-No entiendes, Santana. Ella no es como los demás con los que me he acostado o con los que he tenido una relación. Rachel puede ser muy ingenua, pero no es tonta. Además, Rachel no quiere tener una doble relación conmigo. Ella quiere que tengamos la relación de odio en la escuela, o la de amo, fuera de ella—Tome un sorbo más de mi copa y sentí la mirada de Santana.

-Ya escuche lo que Rachel quiere, pero ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?—Yo mire a Santana detenidamente y segundos después le conteste.

-Yo solo quiero estar con Rachel, Santana. Ella es lo que nunca podré tener, yo quiero tomarla de la mano sin el temor de ser criticada, de poder besarla cuando yo quiera sin recibir burlas, de poder decirle que la amo a cada momento, de abrazarla, cuidarla, mimarla y apoyarla cada vez que ella quiera, pueda y deba.

-Y todo eso que me acabas de decir, ¿se lo has dicho a ella?—Y me quede pensando. Nunca le había dicho eso a Rachel. Si era cariñosa, pero todo, después se tornaba a algo sexual.

-Nunca—Y Santana negó con la cabeza.

-Ese es tu problema, Fabray. Te haces la ruda y pones una barrera en tu corazón, por qué tienes miedo que te lastimen ya sea la persona con la que estas o la gente que te rodea—Y la mire, eso era exactamente lo que me pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—Yo la mire y ella solo tenía su mirada adherida en su copa- Pasaron unos minutos y ella me miro.

-Estoy enamorada de Britt y no sé cómo decírselo. Trato de decirle pero me hago la fuerte y no dejo que mis emociones se apoderen de mí y todo termina en algo sexual—Santana se sonrojo y yo me limite a sonreír

-Eso no me lo veía venir. Pero lo notaba. Eres muy sobre protectora con ella, la cuidas demasiado y siempre te preocupas por ella—Santana sonrió

-Trato de ser discreta, pero en ocasiones no puedo. Y a veces me dan ganas de mandar al diablo todo y dejar salir mis sentimientos al aire, pero me contengo y comienzo a pensar bien las cosas.

-Tal vez esa es nuestra debilidad. Que pasamos mucho tiempo actuando y menos actuando. Si el tiempo que utilizamos para pensar lo invirtiéramos para actuar, en otra situación estaríamos, S.

-Tienes razón, pero es inevitable. Sé que a Britt no le importa lo que piensen los demás de ella, pero…

-A ti sí. Deberíamos dejar de importarnos lo que piense la gente. Si en verdad las amamos como decimos amarlas, deberíamos hacer eso, Santana—Ella me miro y ambas sonreímos.

Salimos del bar y corrimos, literalmente, a mi casa. Mañana teníamos muchas cosas que hacer. Santana y yo necesitábamos un cambio y uno drástico. No siempre íbamos a dejar que el que dirán nos arruinaran lo más bello que nos pasara en la vida. Ya sufrí una vez por eso, dos no lo hare. Amo a Rachel, de eso estoy segura y hare lo que sea para que ella en verdad me crea.

A la mañana siguiente iba a la escuela, pero esta vez iba diferente. Iba sin mi uniforme de las Cherrios, si en verdad quería cambiar, ese era mi primer paso. Alejarme de la maldad de la entrenadora Silvestre y yo no iba a ser la única que se iría del equipo, Santana me acompañaría.

-¡Irse de las Cherrios! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto! ¡Son mis dos mejores porristas!—La entrenadora Silvestre nos gritaba a las dos, pero no nos importaba, sabíamos que algo mejor nos esperaría fuera de las Cherrios.

-Lo siento, Entrenadora, pero hay más que ser una porrista—Le dije

-Tú eres mi capitana, tú deberías de poner el maldito ejemplo. Si tú te vas, las Cherrios no tendrán oportunidad en ganar un trofeo más para mí.

-Suena mal para Ud. –Le dijo Santana y ambas pusimos nuestros uniformes en su escritorio y salimos de su oficina.

Ambas caminábamos con la mirada atónica de todos los que estaban por el pasillo por el cual íbamos. Sentía como si todo el peso que tenía en mis hombros se había ido por completo. Ya no había más presión en mí, ahora si podía plenamente ir por los pasillos y no preocuparme por actuar como la Queen B.

-¿Qué les paso?—Nos dijo Kurt

-Nos salimos de las Cherrios—Kurt se tapó la boca como símbolo de asombro, mientras que Mercedes y Tina se miraban entre sí.

-¿Y por qué decidieron algo así?—Santana y yo nos miramos entre sí

-Prioridades—Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y después sonreímos

-Pues bien por Uds. —Dijo Mercedes

.Oigan, ¿no han visto a Rachel?—Les pregunte

-Rachel se fue temprano a casa, se sentía mal—Dijo Tina. Entonces yo me preocupe, esa era solo una excusa.

-Tengo que ir a verla—Dije rápidamente

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿desde cuándo tú y Berry son amigas?—Dijo Kurt

-Desde que la amo—Le grite puesto que me fui corriendo de ellos. Aunque si pude ver la cara de los tres.

Había ido con la enfermera para decirle que me sentía mal. Ella me hizo un justificante y con eso pude salir rápidamente de la escuela. Conduje hasta la casa de Rachel y vi el carro de su carro estacionado.

Baje de mi automóvil y me apresure hasta llegar a la puerta. Al llegar toque tres veces, minutos después ella me abrió, quería cerrar la puerta en cuanto me vio, pero yo era más fuerte que ella y se lo negué.

-No quiero verte, Quinn—Me dijo al darme la espalda

-Necesito hablar contigo, Rachel—Me acerque a ella

-¿Por qué es tan difícil amarte, eh?—Cuando me volteo a ver, vi su cara inundada de lágrimas, me mataba verla de esa manera. Y yo era la culpable

-No tiene por qué serlo, ya no—Tome su cara entre mis manos e hice que me miraba

-¿Qué es lo que va a cambiar?—Me dijo

-El hecho de que ya no me va a importar lo que digan de mí. Que me di cuenta que yo no soy nada sin ti, que deje las Cherrios para poder estar contigo. Que te amo más que nada en este mundo y que quiero que me perdones por ser una egoísta que solo pensaba en mí sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Mi voz no te alcanza siento que te perdí Se escuchó el eco de un silencio que habla de ti.**_ _**Y puedo escribir, la más triste canción Para decirte amor, que no te puedo olvidar"**_

POV Rachel

No podía creer lo que Quinn me decía en esos momentos. Actué por impulso y bese sus labios. Extrañaba ese sabor a fresa con cereza. La amaba de eso estaba segura y ayer sentía que mi voz nunca alcanzaría su corazón, que la iba a perder, que solo en mis pensamientos iba a escuchar su voz, esa voz que me decía que me quería. Ayer pensé que me pasaría días y días llorando, pensé que ella iba a preferir estar en las porristas, pensé que ella prefería su imagen antes de salvar esto que teníamos.

Que equivocada estaba

Ahora estaba segura de lo que Quinn sentía por mí, y lo que ella sentía era amor, ese amor puro y verdadero que yo pensé que solo existía en los cuentos de hadas, pero no, yo lo estoy viviendo. Estoy viviendo un amor de ensueño.

-Quinn, eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida—Le dije y ella me abrazo más a su cuerpo

-Rachel fui una tonta al actuar de la manera en la que lo hice, pero ayer me di cuenta de que no siempre voy a vivir de las apariencias y voy a sacrificar lo que me hace feliz.

-¿Yo te hago feliz?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Ayer muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente.

-¿Cómo cuáles?—Le pregunte

-Como que tú me dejabas y yo después me daba cuenta que pudo haber sido tan fácil, pero que lo había perdido. Que si dejaba que mi orgullo, mi ego, mi miedo a ser feliz me dominada, iba a perder a la persona que amaba—Quinn me miro directamente a los ojos y yo me sentía en las nubes.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, Quinn. No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que me dijeras estas palabras que estoy escuchando—Quinn ya no me contesto, solo beso mis labios y ahora los besos eran diferentes. Ahora en cada beso se dejaba amor, dulzura, pasión pero sobre todo el cariño y amor que ambas sentíamos la una por la otra.

No cambiaba esos besos por nada el mundo

-¿Entonces ya todo es diferente?—Le pregunte

-Claro, de ahora en adelante, tú serás conocida no solo como Rachel Berry, sino como Rachel, la novia de Quinn—Y yo bese su mejilla

-Eso quiero decir que…

-Que nuestras relaciones sentimentales en Facebook, pasaran de "Soltera" a "Una relación"—Yo sonreí

-¿Por qué este cambio tan drástico?—La pregunta salió como vomito verbal. Quinn me miro.

-Santana ayudo a que la verdad saliera—Yo abrí mis ojos al máximo

-¿Santana? ¿Santana López?—Quinn solo sonrió

-Sí, Santana. Ella está enamorada de Britt-Britt—Yo sonreí

-Al fin lo admite—Quinn me miro confundida

-¿Qué?

-Britt está esperando a que Santana del primer paso, sino ello lo va a dar.

-¿Britt también está enamorada de Santana?

-Así como lo oyes. ¡Ay es tan lindo!—Quinn sonrió

-¿Entonces ya no hay más rutina, verdad?

-Así es—Ambas nos besamos una vez más.

Y así nos dimos cuenta que más vale decir, "Fue fácil" que decir "Pudo ser tan Fácil". Quinn y yo aprendimos la lección. No siempre nos tiene que importar el qué dirán. Sí una cosa que no está bien visto por los demás nos hace feliz no tienes por qué dejarla ir, tienes que tomar la iniciativa de hacer caso a la gente o hacerle caso a tu corazón.

Para nosotros estaba a punto de decir: Pudo ser tan fácil y lo dejamos ir. Pero preferimos decir: Fue fácil y nos quedaremos aquí.

Fin.

_**Bueno, este fue un fic CORTO! Y ya llego a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo corto dado que me inspire en la canción de Belinda y hasta allí dio todo. Ahora solo seguiré con el Fic de "Solo tú y yo" el cual ya lo tengo escrito e iré publicando cada lunes o cada jueves.**_

_**Sus comentarios son fuente de inspiración, sus comentarios es mi musa.**_

_**Ya quiero que sea 20 de Septiembre**_

_**Pueden seguirme en:**_

_Twitter: KarlaAvalos_

_Facebook: __.com/KarlaAimeeAvalos_

_Tumbrl: .com/_


End file.
